Eyevea
Eyevea is an island located in the Abecean Sea, geographically in the northern part of the Summerset Isles. It was created by Arch-Mage Shalidor as a sanctuary for all mages, and later traded to Sheogorath in a deal for the Folium Discognitum. History In the early period of the First Era, Arch-Mage Shalidor created the island of Eyevea as a location usable by all mages on Nirn as a sanctuary or retreat to freely practice and study the art of Magic, among other purposes. The island's architecture was constructed using Altmeri designs.Dialogue with Arch-Mage Shalidor Later on, Shalidor traded Eyevea to the Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath, in exchange for an artifact known as the Folium Discognitum: a tome of vast knowledge which Shalidor had been deeply interested in obtaining. From there, the island was transported to the Shivering Isles, Sheogorath's domain in Oblivion. It can be safely assumed that this resulted in mushroom trees growing on the island, and that the island was also affected by the Greymarch during the beginning of the Second Era following 1E 2920. However, Shalidor began to feel disappointed in his decision and regretted making the deal with Sheogorath. He later began to believe that he had been tricked into receiving the lower end of the deal and was determined to regain the island. In 2E 583, Shalidor was resurrected in a manner that his spirit could interact with the physical world while not appearing as a ghost or skeleton, and sought assistance from the Mages Guild.Events of The Vestige would help Arch-Mage Shalidor and Valaste retrieve the island by completing four trials for Sheogorath. In return for completing each trial, they were given a tome which would supply info on how to summon Eyevea back into Mundus from Oblivion. However, the tomes were cursed to prevent Shalidor from reading them, so Valaste took the risk of reading the books, gradually causing her to temporarily go insane. Following the acquirement and decryption of each tome, Eyevea was successfully brought back into Mundus. Sheogorath however neglected to remove the Daedric minions, resulting in the final test being to purge them. The final enemy was Haskill, who had to be defeated in combat in order to gain full access to the island. The Vestige was later congratulated by Sheogorath for their work. Shalidor decided to grant the island's ownership to the Mages Guild, due to its assistance and his limited time left on Mundus. Portals were opened in every known guildhall across Tamriel leading to the island. Vanus Galerion installed a series of three rules in order to stop factions of the Alliance War from fighting on the island.By Order of Guildmaster Vanus Galerion Rules The following are rules instituted by Vanus Galrion that apply to the island of Eyevea: *Alliance in-fighting will not be tolerated! The Three Banners War is in Cyrodiil. Here, all Mages are at peace and in harmony. *Accept your fellows, no matter their appearance. All the thinking races of Tamriel practice the spellcasting arts. Intolerance towards a fellow guildmember is to be reported to the Guildmaster, and will be dealt with severely! *Pay the tithe. Members in good standing are welcome to make use of the isle's system of portals for trade and transportation. Any member with a standing business must, however, pay a percentage fee to the guild in tithe. The return of Eyevea marks a new era for the Guild! Quests The Mad God's Bargain The Vestige must help Arch-Mage Shalidor take back the island of Eyevea from Sheogorath. Enemies such as Golden Saints, Dark Seducers, Scamps, and many other Daedra must be defeated. The final battle involves defeated Haskill, Sheogorath's right-hand man. The Arch-Mage's Boon Receive the library of Eidetic Memory from Shalidor as a reward for returning Eyevea to its original location. Notable items *''Cheeses of Tamriel'' on a shelf outside the Mages Guildhall. Locations *Guild Vault and Baggery *Vaifa's House of Enchantment and Admixtures **Runecrafting and Alchemy **Upper Level Stations *Mages Guild Hall Characters ;Eyevea Guild Hall *Alande *Arch-Mage Shalidor *Azimbul gro-Shatur *Ceryolminwe *Fada *Gorsha gra-Bumolg *Lanilian *Murarel *Sgrula gra-Logdum *Valaste (Mages Guild member, appears in more than one city) - depends on Vestige's Choice. *Vivien Dutil ;Mages Guild Hall *Darili – Brewer *Galdas Indrano – Chef *Naeruuna – Magus *Nida ;Eyevea Wayshrine *Alfarmuth *Alkar *Delkash *Farro *Gjarmal *Helazh *Knutrida ;Quality Auridon Imports *Karnellas – Merchant ;Guild Vault *Bralos Drothro *Drissa Gilenim *Emmandic Oltz *Navanu Andules *Verney Begnaud *Yolande Hoger ;Guild Vault and Baggery *Caitarius – Pack Merchant *Hirume – Banker *Rosalia – Banker ;Merchant District *Bizahad *Fedura *Glath gra-Bol *Jalamya ;Vaifa's House of Enchantment and Admixtures *Nanza at-Fada – Alchemist *Vaifa – Enchanter ;Eyevea Merchants' Circle *Areshu – Weaponsmith *Bivala Aralen – Merchant *Donallir – Grocer *Hiis-Ja – Magus *Lugolg gro-Goldog – Blacksmith *Odvar – Leatherworker *Romehdi – Brewer *Safir – Tailor *Utatul– Mystic *Valaunce Cariveau – Woodworker *Vilgis – Armorer ;The Loom and Lathe *Tangarion – Carpenter *Tohrad at-Areshu – Clothier ;Traveler Falls *Brengor *Dorinlas *Uunniel ;Zessura's Enchantments *Zessura – Enchanter ;Other *Brinthir *Sheogorath *Haskill Creatures Passive creatures found after the completion of the Mages Guild questline: *Bulpy *Smarbjorn – A pet Bear *Wisp - found near the Wayshrine. *Zurguri Enemies The following only appear before the completion of the Mages Guild questline: *Daedroth *Sainted Archer *Sainted Soldier *Seducer Cutthroat *Seducer Deadeye *Seducer Predator *Winged Twilight *Storm Atronach (x2) - Guarding the Western Portal *Tazzak - A named Dremora boss guarding the Southern Portal. *Watcher: The Northeastern Portal Bosses: *Haskill: During the final battle for control of the Island. Facilities Unique Crafting Sites, which can craft the following: *Eyes of Mara *Shalidor's Curse *Blacksmithing Station Gallery Eyevea Loading Screen.png|Eyevea Loading screen Eyevea Mages Guild Loading Screen.png|Eyevea Mages Guild Loading screen Appearances * de:Augvea Category:Online: Islands Category:Online: Mages Guild Category:Online: Summerset Isles Locations